Electronic devices such as tablets, smartphones, laptop computers, may receive input via a digital pen, such as a stylus pen. Digital pens may include extruded conductive plastic sleeve with a core. The core of the such digital pens may crack due to high stress from use. Furthermore, the conductive plastic sleeve may crack when dropped.